


16 Party To Remember

by kingkjdragon



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Gangbang, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Tk gets his dream come true





	

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing

T.K. sighed as he headed to Matt's place, he'd gotten a text from his older brother saying he had a surprise for him and to come over  
Matt had gathered a few guys to make T.K.'s 16th Birthday one to remember for ever

he reached Matt's place in short order and knocked on the door, getting no response he knocked harder  
Matt had sent a new text telling Tk to come in as everyone already there sat naked

T.K. did and headed to the living room at the end of the entry hall and stopped frozen and wide eyed as he saw his brother along with Tai, Davis, Angemon, WereGarurumon, Agumon, and Veemon all sitting there naked  
"surprise Tk" everyone said as he walked in knowing this was a dream come true for the boy because he had told Patamon as much

T.K. blushed hard as his cock instantly pitched a tent "w-what is all this?" he stuttered out  
"your dream come true" Angemon said as he stood in nothing proving the outfit and helmet where removable while his soft 12 inch cock dangled with two plum size balls

T.K. licked his lips and looked at Angemon giving him a shy smile in thanks as he walked further into the room  
"so who would you like to start with?" asked the tan muscular Tai as his 10 inch cock draped over his fat balls

"w-well, it's always Matt when I dream about it" he said as he blushed harder and looked at his brother  
Matt stood up and reached down to grip his 11 inch cock and started to shake it asking "is this what you want little bro"

T.K. nodded and bit his bottom lip as he walked towards Matt

Matt pushed Tk down to his knees when he was in front of him   
T.K. leaned forward and lightly nuzzled Matt's cock and giving it light licks  
Matt let go and started ruffling his little brother's hair

T.K. smiled and gave longer licks along the cock and giving it kisses as he went towards the balls and taking one into his mouth and sucking on it  
Matt moaned out while everyone else cheered Tk on

T.K. switched balls as he brought a hand up to stroke Matt's cock  
In a husky voice Matt said "enjoy yourself but remember you have everyone here to play with"

T.K. smiled and pulled away from his brother's balls and stood up deciding to give everyone a strip show as he slowly removed his clothes  
Everyone cheered even harder 

T.K. finished stripping leaving just his hat on and seeing Tai was close enough tossed his underwear to him his briefs flying and hitting him in the face, as he got back down on his knees taking his brother's cock into his mouth and slowly swallowed it down  
Tai pulled the briefs off his face and wrapped them around his cock jacking off while waiting his turn

T.K. had half his brother's cock in his mouth now and was sucking away as he reached a hand up to fondle his hefty balls while his own cock grew to it's full 5 inches  
Davis stood up and approached to play with Tk's body 

T.K. noticed and gave the others the okay to do so as well as he finally buried his nose in Matt's pubes  
Davis slid to the floor and scooted close to start licking Tk's cock while Tai walked up behind Tk and started pinching his nipples  
T.K. moaned around his brother's cock as Davis and Tai played with him  
Matt started thrusting in his brother's mouth as he felt the moans

T.K. relaxed his throat moaning as Matt took control as he just let the boy's use him and play with him  
Davis had sucked all 5 inches of Tk's cock into his mouth and slid a lubed finger to massage Tk's hole

T.K. bucked as he felt the touch on his hole and moaned out around Matt's cock  
Matt was asking if Tk liked his gift so far, while Tai nibbled Tk's ear

T.K. moaned and gave Matt's balls a light squeeze in answer as he enjoyed their attentions to his body  
Davis worked his fingers into the hole stretching it out, while Tai reached up and cupped Matt's balls with Tk

T.K. let out a long moan and pushed back on Davis's fingers as he sucked hard on Matt's cock  
When Davis had worked three fingers in he abandoned sucking Tk and moved his mouth to rim the stretched hole, while Matt moaned out that he was close

T.K. moaned as Davis started to eat his ass and he sucked harder on Matt's cock wanting him to fill his mouth

Matt did not last long and shot his saved up load straight into Tk's mouth  
T.K. moaned and drank it down with ease as he slowly pulled back his mouth popping off and he took some of Matt's load right in his face  
Moaning Matt took in the sight of his brother covered in cum and said "that looks hot Bro" while smiling and stepping away

T.K. smiled up at him "thought you'd like that, and you taste delicious Big Brother" he said putting a childish inflection on it for the hell of it  
Matt walked over and took a seat on the couch while leaving his brother to the mercy of the goggle heads

T.K. moaned and looked back at Davis "you gonna tease me all day?" he asked his hole winking open and closed begging to be filled as he tilted his head to kiss Tai  
Davis lifted Tk and slid under him lining his own 9 inch cock up with the prepared hole and let go of Tk

T.K. moaned and let gravity slide him down Davis's cock slowly as he smiled down at him  
Tai moved in front of Tk and lowered his ass over Davis's face while making out

T.K. smirked into the kiss as he knew that Davis would have only agreed to take him out of the running  
Davis started licking his Idols hole while thrusting into Tk hard

T.K. started bouncing on Davis's cock as he made out with Tai  
Davis reached up and grabbed Tk's nipples and pulled on them

T.K. let out a slightly pained moan as he kept bouncing as he coaxed Tai's tongue into his mouth  
Tai started plundering Tk's mouth with his tongue while moaning as Davis slipped his tongue into his hole

T.K. moaned at the plundering as he sucked on Tai's tongue bouncing harder on Davis's cock  
Davis could not hold back and bucked up into Tk shooting his cum and filling the hole

T.K. moaned as his hole was filled as he slid his tongue along Tai's  
Davis was spent and such a lightweight he passed out after he finished from the one drink he had earlier 

T.K. giggle as he pulled off of Davis's cock "you want to have a go now Tai?" he asked as he got on all fours and wiggled his ass at him  
"what do you think" Tai asked after breaking the kiss and reaching down to grip his hard 12 inch cock slapping it up and down also hitting Davis in the face with a laugh

T.K. laughed as he was on all fours over Davis some of the boy's own cum dripping out and landing on his chest as he wiggled his ass at Tai "well have at it" he said with a smile  
Tai lined up with his ass right over Davis's face and slid in moaning out loud

T.K. moaned and let out a light giggle as some of Davis's cum gets squished out right onto said boy's face  
Tai started a fast pace pumping in and out of Tk

T.K. moaned and pushed back onto Tai's thrusting turning his head to look back at him  
Tai leaned over Tk's back to kiss him again while reaching down to stroke Tk's cock right over Davis's face

T.K. moaned into the kiss as Tai stroked his cock  
Tai pounded Tk until Tk's knees gave out and they collapsed with Tk's cock slipping into Davis's mouth

T.K. moaned as his cock entered the sleeping boy's mouth and he came his seed flooding his mouth as his hole clenched around Tai's cock.  
Tai shot in the tight hole and laughed as he saw Davis covered in cum

T.K. giggled as well especially as he heard the boy hum and swallow around his cock drinking down his cum  
Tai pulled out and said "you have a few more to go"

"I know" T.K. said smiling at the digimon "so who's first?" he asked with a excited tone  
Veemon and Agumon quickly stepped up 

T.K. smiled at them "one in front, other in back" he said to the two  
Veemon went to his mouth and shoved his 9 inch cock in to Tk's mouth, while Agumon shoved his own 11 inch cock into Tk's ass

T.K. moaned around Veemon's cock as he clenched his ass around Agumon's  
The two dragons did not last long before cumming and being moved to make way for Weregarurumon and his 14 inch wolf cock

T.K. licked his lips at the sight "in my ass now!" he said with a gleam in his eye  
Weregarurumon sat back and pulled Tk onto his lap to ride the cock

T.K. smiled and slid down the cock moaning as it pushed deeper inside of him than the others had  
A loud grumble echoed through the furry chest as his cock was enveloped in heat

T.K. leaned back and enjoyed the warmth of his fur as he bounced on the large cock moaning out as it brushed along and prodded his prostate  
Weregarurumon reached up and teased Tk with his claws lightly pinching his nipples

T.K. let out a whimpering moan as the claws slightly pierced his nipples as he continued bouncing on the large cock  
Angemon gave encouragement as he enjoyed watching the two

T.K. smiled at his angel and bounced harder and faster on Weregarurumon's cock as he came again his seed splashing across Davis's sleeping form  
Weregarurumon moan loudly before filling Tk with a large load of cum enough to stretch his belly out a bit

T.K. groaned as he felt the stretch as he leaned back against the furred digimon  
When Weregarurumon was done Tk had a belly that looked like he was pregnant 

T.K. smiled and rubbed his belly as he slowly got up keeping his hole clenched as he walked over to Angemon and pulled him down into a kiss

Angemon kissed back and slowly picked Tk up and lined his hole up right over Davis and pushed in  
T.K. moaned into the kiss as he was forced to push out all the cum inside him onto the unconscious boy  
Only half the cum came out as the rest was blocked by Angemon's thick 12 inch cock sliding into Tk

T.K. let out a moan of pleasure as Angemon slid his cock in like he had many times before  
Angemon made sweet love for a long time enjoying the warmth of his partner  
T.K. let out the cutest moans as Angemon thrust gently into him his cock twitching from the pleasure

It was a good hour before Angemon started cum with Tk and at the exact same time Davis woke up  
"w-what happened?" Davis said as he sat up groggy before noticing all the cum on him "oh come on guys" he said irritably as T.K. giggled at him as he was filled with his angel's seed  
when Angemon pulled out the hole stayed open and Angemon leaned over to kiss Tk and say "Happy Birthday"  
T.K. smiled and giggled as all the cum rushed out and splashed Davis "oh come on" he groaned now completely drenched in all but Matt's seed  
Tk smiled and said "best gift ever"

Extra Scene  
Davis walked into the bathroom to clean off as the others all joked and laughed in the living room, instead of just washing it off though he started scooping it into his mouth groaning at the taste which he didn't think he'd like but soon couldn't get enough of  
What Davis did not know is mixing Dragon, Werewolf and Angel cum created a super addictive substance and was only effective through oral consumption 

Davis whimpered as he realized his body was clean of cum and walked out of the bathroom in a daze and latched onto the first cock he saw which happened to be T.K.'s and sucked away wanting more cum  
Matt was the one to ask "what is wrong with him" but no one had an answer

Davis just kept sucking away on T.K. who didn't last long and he drank down the seed down quickly before pulling off still in his daze "more...need more" he groaned out  
The boys could not figure out what was wrong as he just kept begging for more and more

by the time Davis was sated and asleep his stomach was bloated from all the cum he drank down all the boy's balls were completely drained "well whatever is wrong with him I'm not complaining" T.K. said in a tired and sated down as he cuddled between Matt and Angemon


End file.
